


I Thought You Were Dead

by Cyn_Writes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, I hate beck, Kidnapped Peter Parker, NEways, Oh wait, Peter Parker Misses Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Quentin Beck Being a Jerk, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers, sometimes im just chilling and think of beck and want to murder him, thats all i can think of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_Writes/pseuds/Cyn_Writes
Summary: “I still don’t understand why you want this to be real, though, Peter.” No. He’s dead. Beck is dead. I killed him. “So tell me, Peter.” At Peter, Tony’s voice switches to a horrible voice. One that gave me fake comfort.------------After the post credit scenes of far from home, Peter finds himself kidnapped by Beck.---Sorry I couldn't find a better quote oop-
Relationships: MJ/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Quentin Beck & Peter Parker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT
> 
> Talk to me on discord @itzkatie#3165 
> 
> I shouldn't have made another story. Yet I did. Oops.

“Come on, kid.” I blink open my eyes to Mr Stark shaking me awake. I’m on a couch in front of a TV. Tony’s lake house. I must have fallen asleep watching Star Wars. “5 more minutes.” I protest and swat away his arm. “Bambino, do you want a lab day or not? Morgan is going crazy about the idea of…” I tune out his words. Morgan. We met at Tony’s funeral. Tony Stark is dead. So how is he talking to me? It doesn’t make sense. Unless… no. Beck is dead. I killed him. I start darting my eyes around the room, trying to find some sort of answer. 

“What is it?” Mr Stark walks in front of me and crouches down. He looks so real. I felt his hand. How is he here? “Mr Stark?” I ask him. I know he’s not real. But maybe I can let myself dream. I feel my breathing start to quicken. “Underoos?” He responds. 

“Tony,” I reach out my hand. I’ve noticed that I only call- called him Tony when I’m scared or need something. He takes my hand. “I’m right here.” No he’s not. I squeeze my eyes shut and feel some tears dripping down my cheeks. I shouldn’t just let myself dream this is real. But I want to. 

“That was quick.” His tone comes out darker. I open my eyes in shock. “What- what do you mean?” “You know what I mean.” He lets go of my hand. “I thought you wouldn’t figure it out this quickly. How come you are lying to yourself, telling yourself that it’s not true? That the truth is a lie?” I shake my head, unable to speak. This can’t be happening. He stands up and looks down at me. “What gave it away? Just the beginning? Did you not actually have lab days? The cookies? Morgan? Oh. You met Morgan at his funeral. That’s where I went wrong. 

“I still don’t understand why you want this to be real, though, Peter.” No. He’s dead. Beck is dead. I killed him. “So tell me, Peter.” At Peter, Tony’s voice switches to a horrible voice. One that gave me fake comfort. 

“No!” I shout. No what? I don’t know. The room fades away and I shut my eyes, trying to get myself to live in this fantasy world where Tony is alive. “Open your eyes, Pete. You know it’s no use.” Beck mocks. I squint open my eyes and everything rushes back to me. The white walls, the concrete floor, the metal table I’m laying on, and the amount of pain I’m in. I gasp with the shooting pain up my side. Beck bends down so his face is in front of mine. The left side of his mouth goes into a smirk until the right side catches up, leaving a smile on his face. 

“That’s it, Peter.” I shake my head again but let out a yelp with the burning sensation that comes from my neck. Beck lets out a sickening laugh. I can’t start crying. I can’t seem weak. I can’t. So why am I? I manage to flop over onto my back instead of my side and bite my tongue to hold back screaming. I must have a couple of broken ribs. 

“Was I the first person you ever attempted to kill?” He continues. I don’t respond, but the answer is no. The fight on Titan. I wasn’t supposed to be trying to kill Thanos, but I couldn’t help it. And the fight when I came back. In fact, I did kill. “Not responding is rude, Peter. Did you know that?” I close my eyes again. I can’t look at his face. The face that brought me comfort. The face that nearly killed me. “You always check if the person is dead, _bambino_.” Bambino. I shudder involuntarily at the pet name Tony called me only causing Beck to laugh again. “For example, you just left the bridge. See, I have friends. Friends that knew my location. Friends that came and got me before I died.” Shit. “Are you going to talk? Because it was fun at first, seeing you in so much pain, but now it’s boring.” He’s clearly irritated. 

“I thought you said you liked me?” I finally say. My voice is raspy and quiet. “I did like you. But people can change. I liked innocent Peter who watched out for the little guys and wanted a normal life. Not,” he motions at me. “Whatever this is. Broken,” He starts pacing. “Weak, foolish, and rude.” He stops at the end of the table I’m laying on. “So, Peter. Why did you change?” 

“What do you want from me?” I ignore his question. I’ve worked with Sam for months until the field trip. And yet here I am, nearly having a panic attack. “I’m not sure yet.” He clicks the top of his mouth. That can’t be good. I must be crying again because he starts laughing. 

“Tony,” I croak out. Why Tony? Tony’s gone. Mr Stark can’t help me. I’m on my own. “Tony?” He asks, smiling with glee. A pulls a chair from the wall and sits down next to me. I try to squirm away from his face but fail. “Why do you need Tony, Pete?” I try to get away again, get away from him and his question. Because I don’t know. Why do I need Mr Stark? Those 20 seconds were the best 20 seconds of my life. 20 seconds believing that Tony was alive. His hand clamps down on my arm and restrains me from moving anymore. There must be some drug in me. I should still be able to get away with some broken ribs and whatever, but I can’t. 

“Answer the question, please. Why do you need Stark?” I manage to turn my head away from him. “Fine,” He sighs. “You want Tony?” I squeeze my eyes shut. What the hell is he about to do? After a couple of seconds, I open my eyes again and find myself back on the couch. I turn my head back to see Tony. It’s not Tony, though. What if I just let myself believe? 

“Hey, kid.” I let my eyes close and breath in the scent of cologne, oil, and grease. He lifts his hand off of my arm and my eyes fly back open. Beck. No, it’s Tony. This is Tony Stark. This is real. 

“Mr Stark.” I smile a bit. Tony laughs at me. Why is he laughing at me? What did I do? Tony turns back into Beck and I start frantically looking around, trying to find Mr Stark.

“Why do you lie to yourself, Peter?” Beck asks. Because I need Tony. I miss Tony. I’m scared and I just want to pretend that everything is normal. But I can’t let him know that. Wait. His hand is gone! I reach out my left arm (The side facing away from him) And pull myself with the grip that I have on the ledge. Beck doesn’t make an effort to stop me. 

“There’s no use, Peter. Everyone out there wants to kill you. At least I don’t want to kill you. And with all those broken bones, you won’t be able to survive 5 minutes.” I stop pulling myself. He’s right. At least I have a roof over my head here. As soon as I leave, I have nowhere to go. “We’ll be spending a lot of time together. Wanna answer my questions or just catch up?” He asks with a smile. I shake my head and his smile disappears as he stands up. 

“Fine,” He growls. “If you want to see Tony so bad, let me help you.” He pulls back his fist and then-

Blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE
> 
> COMMENT PLEASE IT MAKES MY DAY AND TODAY HAS BEEN PRETTY BAD

“Spider-man’s name is Peter Parker!” Beck’s voice fills New York City. And for the first time ever, New York City is quiet. Until it’s not. 

“What the fuck?” I swear, unable to grasp the fact that the world not only knows my name but hates me and thinks I’m a murderer. Everyone starts screaming and I look down at MJ. She’s barely managing to stop people from climbing the light poll I’m perched on. “MJ!” I shout down at her. 

“I love you Peter, but you need to go!” Her words set me off and I swing up to a rooftop and start running. Shit. Gunshots. Why are there gunshots? Of course. They’re trying to kill me. That’s not ideal. I jump over the gap between two rooftops and trip but quickly catch myself. I keep running and jumping, the pattern becoming so familiar I start to zone out. Where am I going to go? There is nowhere I can go. I can’t go home. I can’t go to Ned or MJ’s apartments. 

“Parker!” The familiar voice snaps me out of my thoughts and I stop running and look down to see Flash Thompson leaning out a window. “Parker, if you don’t want to be killed, I suggest you get your ass in here!” Right. I swing down and jump through his window right as he dodges away. He shuts the window and locks it. “How the hell are you Spider-man?” He asks. “I know you got a lot of questions,” I tug off my mask and wipe off some sweat. “But we gotta go. People have seen me crawl into your window and now they probably wanna kill you, too.” He stares at me in shock. 5 seconds. 10 seconds. 15 seconds. I guess I have to talk. 

“I need some spare clothes.”

\--------------------

After Flash gave me some clothes and I’m kind of blending in, we run out of his house. We manage to escape. (the chaos really helps) 

“Where did you get your powers? Did you really know Tony Stark? Why didn’t you-” “Flash!” I turn sharply at him, stopping his stream if questions. “Do you want people to realize who I am? Somebody might overhear you!” I hiss at him. He nods and we continue weaving through the crowd. 

“Penis!” Flash grabs my shoulder. I’m his fucking hero and he’s still giving me that nickname. “What do you want? Don’t call me that!” He pulls me into an alleyway. 

“There is somebody following us. He looked at you and started running. I called you Penis because if I said Peter or Parker he would’ve known!” He starts whisper-shouting. We’re both going to die! 

“That way!” A deep voice shouts in the distance and then a bunch of footsteps start running. 

“We gotta go! They’re coming!” I grab his arm. “How do you know?” He quizzes. “Super hearing! Now let’s-” I freeze as a group of about 15 people round the corner. I turn around to face the other exit but another group of people are blocking that. 

“I don’t wanna hurt any of you.” I put my hands up and Flash follows suit. 

“But you did hurt Mysterio! You killed him and tried to kill half of Europe!” A woman shouts. The hair on my neck springs up, notifying me that they’re going to attack. Another woman runs at me and gets ready to blow a punch but I flip in the air and dodge it. I can’t hurt them. “Hang on!” I shout and grab Flash’s arm again. I stick my arm and legs on the wall of an apartment building and start to climb it. 

“Oh my God!” Flash screams. “A gun!” I look down and hear a loud bang followed by a pain in my shoulder. I’ve gotten shot before. I can handle it. But I wasn’t scaling a wall holding a teenager. I grip onto the edge and pull us on the roof just in time. 

“Stay down!” I hiss at Flash. He squats and stares at my arm. “I’m fine. ‘M perfectly fine. I’ve gotten shot loads of times.” I try to reassure him. “Parker!” Flash screams again and something blows into my side. I force my eyes open and see a human. A familiar human. A man who was at the bar that night with Beck. He smiles, watching me piece it all together. 

“You remember me?” His voice is deep and light at the same time. “I don’t know what you're talking about.” I lie and stand up. He lets out a dry chuckle and charges for Flash. No! I rush over and throw him out of the way just as the man slams me into a concrete block. A groan escapes my lips and I let my eyes close for a second. Opening them back up, I see Flash trying to attack Beck’s teammate but he has his hand around Flash’s throat.

“Come with me, and he lives. Pretty simple, Peter.” His voice no longer holds any lightness in it. “Fine!” I gasp out and pull myself off of the ground. The man walks forward and I swing my fist back to punch him, but he hits me first.

Ow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me on discord @itzkatie#3165


	3. Chapter 3

Chadwick Boseman has died at the age of 43 to colon cancer. He has been fighting it for the past 4 years. One source says that his last words were to his mother saying, "Wakanda forever." Part of me doubts that but the other doesn't. The work he did as Black Panther has and will change superheroes and the world. He also did a ton of charity work. This news was really shocking to me and now I'm in my bed crying. Rest in peace, Chadwick Boseman. The world already misses you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is back!
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT
> 
> ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE

“Flash!” I scream as soon as I wake up. I’m still on the metal table, except now I’m strapped to it. 

“Not Tony?” I turn my head and see Beck standing in the corner of the room. “Where is Flash?” I ask him as he walks towards me. “Alive. Unharmed.” Beck shrugs. “So,” He smiles. “How are you and that girl, Mj, right? How are you and MJ doing? I know that you were together when the announcement came on. But are you dating?” I don’t answer and he slams his fist down on the table. “Would you rather us skip the talking? Because if you gave me nice answers, then I might just test the new drones on somebody else!” The drones. No. I start hyperventilating and avoiding his eyes with my own starting to water. “We’re dating,” I say quietly. “That’s cute. Have you been in contact with Fury? I know that he likes you.” “No,” “So what have you been doing?” “Therapy sessions with Sam. Every other day.” He grins at me. “I didn’t realize I had that much of an impact on you! Knowing that you’ve shaped someone’s future is the best feeling in the world.” 

Where are the Avengers? Shouldn’t they be here? They should’ve started running to save me as soon as the news came on. So they’ll be here soon, right? Ya. Steve, Sam, Bucky, Wanda, Bruce, Nat- Nat isn’t here. Of course. Nat and Mr Stark are gone. Forever. I feel the tears coming out of my eyes but I don’t fight it. I’m stuck here. I’m here forever. “Tony,” I whisper. I want him to burst through those doors. Kill Beck. I want him to bring me home. 

“What about Tony, Peter?” “Nothing.” I finally meet his eyes. But his eyes disappear. So does the room. I’m laying on the ground, surrounded by rubble. 

“Peter!” Carol yells. I look up at her and she pulls me to my feet. “It’s Tony.” I push her away and start running. Tony. I need Tony. I freeze, staring at his body on the ground. “Mr Stark?” I run up next to him, but everything disappears. Except for me. And Tony. Tony is standing up and we’re in an office. 

“You failed, Peter. You do nothing right. I only use you for Spider-man! Peter Parker is worthless” He spits at me. His words are harsher than bullets. 

“You're dead. This isn’t real.” I whisper and back up against a table. He takes a couple of steps towards me. “That doesn’t mean that my words aren’t true.” He smirks. “There’s a reason I took away your suit. Because you didn’t deserve it. But it would’ve made me look bad if I didn’t give it back to you. Don’t you see? I never liked Peter. But I needed Spider-man. And after the first battle, after I had to send you home, I realized that not even Spider-Man is good. Your uncle was happy when he died. Finally getting away from you. The plane your parents died on? They wanted to get away from you. The reason Pepper pulled you away? She knew that I didn’t want to die with you in front of me. She wanted me to die happy. And it’s impossible to feel any sort of bliss with you around. The impossible is wanting to live with you.” I just shake my head. I have no idea what to do.

“This isn’t real. You're not real. Nothing is real.” I start repeating to myself. I close my eyes. I open them a couple of seconds later and find myself back on the table.

“Oh, Peter. You poor broken child. I know that you’ve been having nightmares. That even awake, you have to ask everyone if they’re real.” Mysterio smiles at me. He knows too much. How? I know who would help me. If he was here right now, then he would murder Beck once and for all. “Tony,” I whisper. “What about Tony?” Beck keeps smiling. I know I have to tell him. I can’t deal with fake Mr Stark anymore. “I need him,” I admit. “No, you don’t. You are the strongest teenager in the world. So why do you need him? Oh. For mental shit.” I nod weakly. “You know what? I still like you. Because you are so easy to break. You're already broken. So why not shatter you some more?” I shake my head at him. 

“You're dead. This isn’t real. It can’t be real. You're dead. It’s just another nightmare.” I try to reassure myself. Quinten rolls his eyes and grabs my wrist. “Does that feel fake?” He hisses at me and brings my hand to his cheek. “Is that fake?” He lets go but I keep my hand there. Is it better knowing that this is real? I rub my thumb over his beard; Beck chuckles and removes my hand from his face, but keeps a solid grip on it. I let my eyes flutter close. 

“Tired there, kid?” I nod. “Alright. You can take a nap.” He stands up to leave but I keep a grip on his hand. “Why aren’t you letting go?” He asks. “I need to know that this is real.” “Okay.” He sits back down and runs his other hand through my hair. This is real. I’m being comforted by a man who tried to kill me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe if I didn't write in bed I wouldn't be tired. Oop-


	5. Chapter 5

I probably shouldn't be doing this many side notes and stuff but I just turned on Guardians of the galaxy to watch while writing and I had to turn it off because I'm still mad at Quill. It's a problem. Now I'm watching Civil War. Because PeTeR pArKeR NO HE JUST KILLED TONY'S PARENTS! OO WANDA MY QUEEN!! 

Longing  
Rusted  
Seventeen  
Daybreak  
Furnace  
Nine  
Benign   
Homecoming  
One  
Freight car

Good morning, Soldier.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 29 days till I turn 14!!!
> 
> ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT and maybe kudos

“Beck?” I whisper upon waking. He’s still holding my hand. “Morning, kid.” I feel a smile grow on my face. This shouldn’t be happening! I’ve read about Stockholm Syndrome before. But why is it happening to me? I start to panic. The air seems to press itself down on me. “Peter,” I look back at Beck who is wearing a worried expression. “‘M sorry,” I mumble. 

“It’s okay. It’s alright. I’m right here.” I feel the corners of my eyes start to get wet. “Just let me go. Please.” I beg, still not letting go of his hand. “I can’t do that, Peter. I have a surprise for you.” He wiggles his hand out of my grip and removes the straps holding me on the table. I lay there, too uncertain to move. “You can get up.” He smiles and I do as he says. I clamper off the table and feel my leg cramp up. Shit. I put it down on the ground pretending that it never happened. “See ya in a bit,” Beck says, leaving the room. Drones enter the room and I back up to the wall and shake my head. The room transforms into darkness. Shards of glass start falling down from the ceiling. Luckily only a few slash my skin. As soon as that’s done, a path forms on the ground. I start walking on it. What the fuck is going on? Wait, Tony? Tony’s standing on the end of the path. 

“Mr Stark!” I call out and run towards him. As soon as I get close enough, he punches me in the jaw and I fall on the ground. He dives down on top of me and starts strangling me. I can’t breathe. I can’t breathe. Help! I thrash my arms and legs but I feel a knife scrape off some skin on my leg. Blood comes pouring out, only a bit slower than my tears which are also pouring out. I close my eyes and feel my limbs getting heavy. This is it. I’m going to die. The hands disappear and so does everything else, returning me back to that room. My leg is still bleeding. I can see the bottom layer of the skin. I try to stand up but fall. “Beck!” I shout. I need him to get me help. This could become infected. 

“Hey, Pete. Did you like your surprise?” He squats down next to me. “This needs medical attention or else it’ll get infected,” I explain. “I know.” Beck stands up and leaves. A couple of minutes later, the door opens to reveal not a medical team, but Beck holding Flash by the collar of his shirt. He throws in my classmate and closes the door.

“Parker!” Flash scrambles to his feet and runs over to me. “Flash. You okay? Did he do anything to you?” I ask. “He just made me watch. Why are you asking if I’m okay?” “‘M fine. ‘M not as broken as Beck thinks.” I slur, holding the s at the end of thinks. The door flies open again and the person who gets thrown in is Tony Stark. “Mis’er Stark?” I ask. He rushes towards me and squats down. “Underoos? Hey, you gotta stay with me.” 

“This isn’t real, Parker.” Flash tries to tell me but he’s lying. Mr Stark is here. “Tony, I’m scared.” I hug his torso and he holds me. “I missed you.” I declare. “I missed you-” He starts to say but is interrupted by the door banging open. A man in a swat uniform picks up Tony and drags him away from me, ignoring my shouts of protests. Then the bullets come. They hit his body everywhere. His head, arms, legs, torso, everywhere. I scream- no, shriek and it all disappears. I grip onto Flash’s arm and sob. Wait. Is that Flash? “Flash, tell me something only you would know,” I say between sobs. 

“Um, that sweaty guy in a suit that rescued us in Europe is in love with your aunt. Betty has a fake ID and has never used it. The reason you found us was with my live stream.” I close my eyes and sigh. This is real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please stop me from doing what I want to do to him.


	7. Chapter 7

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MVbQH-pMyTM](url)

A message for y'all while I'm working on chapters.


	8. Fucked Up In The Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one but it'll do!
> 
> ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT 
> 
> THIS IS NOT SPIDERIO!

I blink open my eyes and instead of finding myself holding onto Flash, it’s Beck. “Where’s Flash?” I ask and immediately wince in pain. My leg is definitely infected. “In his room.” He answers dryly. I pull myself closer to him and he doesn’t protest, only running his fingers through my hair. It’s matted with blood. I have no idea where that blood came from. “I’m so scared,” I whisper to him and he nods. “I know, Pete. I know.” 

I sink into his lap. Why me? Why do I trust him? I shouldn’t. He fucking kidnapped me and let my leg get infected. “Beck?” I look up at him. “Ya?” “My leg. It’s infected.” “I know, Peter. Tony’s gonna fix that up for you.” Suddenly I’m in a bed with Beck. Mr Stark walks forward with medical supplies. Except it’s not Mr Stark. The only thing real here is Beck. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and sit up, gripping onto the one thing I know is real. He holds me and the illusion disappears. 

“You okay, kid?” He asks. “I want you to do it,” I say into his shoulder. Yup. I’m definitely fucked up in the head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again this is NOT Peter/Beck. This is more of him hooking onto another father figure because Peter has daddy issues. 
> 
> The only knowledge of Stockholm Syndrom is Beauty And The Beast and other fanfics sooooo ya >.<
> 
> tiktok (I HAVE IT BACK) katie._.ugh


	9. Chapter 9

A/N

While waiting for the next chapters, (which might be awhile) READ THESE FANFICS BY MY BEST FRIENDS (who happen to be better writers than me >.<) Copy and paste them into your URL bar

https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490180/chapters/59113180?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_349948318   
It has been one day since Ben died, one day Rey will never get back.

https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696767/chapters/65119732#workskin  
Joey decided that he wanted a new toon on the show, so he brought Roxanne to life.

(Bendy and the Ink Machine)

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on discord @itzkatie#3165


End file.
